Moneymaker
Introduction The Money-Maker was a program made by Rancidkraut. Originally when you downloaded it, it would show a yellow penguin waving. On the penguin you could see a variety of options including: Username, Password and the amount of coins you wanted. There was also a small text that explained the Author was not held liable if your penguin happened to be banned. This program later became one of the many reasons for ClubpenguinHQs popularity. How it worked The ClubpenguinHQ Moneymaker worked by logging into your account and running a script made by Rancidkraut. This was why it asked for your password. The moneymaker would give you the wanted amount of coins in less than 1 minute. However, it depended on how fast the server was running. Popularity The moneymaker quickly became an idol in the Clubpenguin community. It quickly started getting passed on from person-to-person. Soon just about everyone had used it. Some people were even starting to claim "I'm the real maker of the Moneymaker, CPHQ just used my scripting and made it's design!". However just about everyone knew where it had actually came from. This also caused large amounts of users to join ClubpenguinHQ. Some of them are still active, and some aren't. Some users settled right into the forum and made it a better community for the time being. Soon it was the most popular forum. Problems People might have been happy with using it, but ClubpenguinHQ's server wasn't working to well. Since the Moneymaker was working on ClubpenguinHQ's server, it was causing major dilemmas and problems for the forums. Along with this some people had also been banned due to getting amounts of coins that are literally impossible to get. This made these certain users angry and tell other's about it. When this came to people who REALLY valued their accounts, they spread a rumor that the Moneymaker had a virus. Discontinuation Rancidkraut discontinued the Moneymaker due to server problems. This caused the asking of the question that is still today being asked. "Y isnt the moneymaker working 4 me?" Revival A New Money-Maker was released on Wednesday, December 3rd, 2008. It was working great until some server problems happened again. After that two more were made, finally a working, non-crash Moneymaker was made by Microchip123. Soon afterwards, Andyh2 made a version for Mac users. You can download them currently here: http://clubpenguinhq.com/mm/ There are problems however with the Mac version currently. And like the first : Disclaimer: If you get banned/any harm you cause using this tool is not Club Penguin HQ's responsibility Rumors Currently, the Moneymaker is still in use. However, today there are more rumors than before. Here are some replies to some: *The Moneymaker has no viruses whatsoever. If you do happen to get one, you either downloaded a Moneymaker from an unofficial site that could have put in viruses and loggers. *The Moneymaker will not get you banned for a low number of coins, but there is still a chance that you will get banned IF you get a very HIGH number of coins. For example: This is okay: 10,000 This isn't: 100,000,000,000,000 *The Moneymaker contains no password loggers. The password is needed for the Moneymaker to work correctly. Do not trust other sites. Category:Coins Category:Moneymaker Category:Password Category:Account Category:Server